


A Selflessly Selfish Act

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Mavin, amirite, but he doesnt help people, but im also hella tired, hella gay yo, hence the name, i think it's cool as dicks, im not even good at writing smut, it always goes shitty for the hero, its a request from tumblr, like hell naw man hes seen the movies, my followers made me do it i swear, so gavin can control time, so naw be selfish yo, thats cool, yeah theres a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has the power to control time, but he’s not into using his powers for the good of mankind. Instead, he uses them selfishly, manipulating time to meet famous people, visit foreign lands, and benefit himself entirely. But the most selfish reason for using his powers involves a man named Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Selflessly Selfish Act

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous (sorta) and it’s midnight so ignore any mistakes, I didn’t proof-read it yo. follow me at alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com for more of my writings, including ficlets I don't put here!

Gavin never considered himself special.  
  
Different, no doubt, but special?  
  
Maaaaaybe unique, he decided, considering he'd never met another person who could control time.  
  
He wasn't like the superheroes in comics or movies, however. And if he was being honest, he really only used his powers for selfish reasons. He'd go back and stop himself from losing money, or making a decision that turned out rotten, or meet a famous person before they hit it big, or even little things like a quick fix to waking up late.   
  
But there was one major, extremely selfish reason that he used his powers.  
  
And that reason was Michael.  
  
-  
  
"Now you be careful, Michael. The streets of New Jersey are a dangerous place for a little child to play." Michael scowled up at his mom, crossing his little arms.  
  
"Mommy, I'm a big boy!" He just wanted to get the money and go before the big kids took the good games at the arcade; plus, he had heard the safety speech a million times.  
  
The woman chuckled, brown eyes falling warmly on ones that were identical in every way as she handed him a bag of quarters. "I swear, by how much you play games you better make a career out of it." She teased, ruffling his auburn curls.  
  
"Moooooommyyyyyy." He whined, puffing out his lower lip.  
  
"Okay, okay. Go straight down the street and back, no straying." She held up a warning finger and Michael rolled his eyes, already halfway out the door.  
  
"Okay mommy! Love you!"  
  
"I love you, t-" He shut the door and ran down the apartment stairs, taking in a deep breath as he exited the building. It smelled like car exhaust and sweat.  
  
He liked the city, sure, but there weren't a lot of kids around him and definitely no grassy places to play in. At least he had the arcade.  
  
He jingled the bag of quarters as he walked, estimating there was about ten dollars; plenty to play as much as he wanted and buy a soda.  
  
He rounded the corner and fell back immediately as he collided with something hard.  
  
Michael looked up, a growl already making it's way into his throat to yell at whatever caused him to fall.  
  
A large man in dirty clothes looked down at him, brow furrowed. He flashed him a toothy grin and Michael saw with disgust that he had very few teeth, the remainder of which were yellow and crooked.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry mister." Michael mumbled out. His mom always taught him to be kind to strangers, and try to keep his temper in check.  
  
The man said nothing, only continued to stare with that creepy smile, eyes darting to Michael's jingling bag for a moment as the child stood.   
  
"I'm just gonna...." Michael gestured with his thumb before quickly walking off, shaking his head. "What a weirdo." He mumbled out, cutting through an alley. His mom didn't know he did this, of course, but it got him to gaming quicker, so why wouldn't he? He was seven, he was old enough to have his secrets.  
  
Just then, he heard a loud bang and a strangled yelp behind him. He whipped around to see a tall, slender man standing over the dirty bum he had only seen a minute ago. The bum scrambled to his feet and ran off.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Run you bloody bastard." The tall man yelled at the retreating figure. "Wot sort of low-life tries to attack a child?" The guy muttered to himself in a strange accent. British, Michael thought. The man turned to look at Michael with bright green eyes and a goofy grin broke out on his face. "Aww he's even cuter than when he was four. I can see his freckles now!" What? Michael was certain he'd never seen this guy before. He took a defensive position, tiny hands balling into fists.  
  
"I'm not cute!" His voice squeaked and the man made an odd noise. "Who are you anyways?" The man had clearly just helped him, even if he was being annoyingly weird.  
  
"Just a passerby, wanted to help!" The man let out a chuckle. "Well, bye for now!" And he walked in the opposite direction. Michael watched him until he turned the corner, returning to his goal of reaching the arcade.  
  
"Bye forever, hopefully." He grumbled, clutching the bag tighter as he entered the arcade.  
  
-  
  
Middle school sucked, Michael decided as he held his hand over a quickly bruising eye. Having a severe temper and social anxiety was a terrible combination, one that the other students took great joy in exploiting.  
  
He'd been cornered in the lunch room, children crowding around him, prodding him, calling him terrible names like 'tubby' and 'worthless' and curse words that he only uttered when not in the company of his mother. It hadn't taken much before he had snapped, throwing a fist at an eighth grader, prompting his friend to retaliate with a solid punch. He had fought back, of course, but in the end, a sixth grader was no match for three boys older than him.  
  
And, ever-so-'conveniently', no teachers had been around to see it. So he'd left right there, barging out of the school with as much dignity as a limping boy could. He wasn't anywhere near his apartment complex, of course, but he could at least get some air before he'd return to catch the bus home.  
  
A man rushed toward the school, stopping dead when he saw Michael's condition. Fuck. He didn't want some adult meddling in his business and giving him pity.  
  
"Bloody Hell! I missed it!" The man exclaimed, pulling at his golden brown hair angrily.  
  
"Um.. Can I help you?" Michael was in no mood to deal with anyone. The man was tall and slender and looked vaguely familiar. He probably lived in the area or something.  
  
"Well, the experience will probably shape him a bit anyways. At least I can help with future problems with it." The man was talking to himself, deep in thought. Michael decided that he didn't care, limping past the man and making his way to the malt shop. He'd get a milkshake, sit in the corner, and try to forget about the day (at least until his mother made a huge fuss about it).   
  
He looked back to see if the man had moved, but he was gone.  
  
-  
  
As expected, his mom had flipped out when she saw his condition, threatening to call every parent of each student if he didn't give her the names of the kids that hurt him.   
  
After some arguing, he had agreed, and she had called the school to find that, weirdly enough, the boys had already been suspended due to another anonymous complaint, and that steps would be taken to make sure the issue didn't happen again.  
  
-  
  
"So, is anyone here with you tonight?" A man purred at Michael. The man in question was a little bit taller than him with pitch black hair and hazel eyes. He was probably twenty-one, Michael estimated. Michael himself was eighteen, but with some help from his friends he was able to get into the bar, though he hadn't tried to buy a drink.  
  
"Nope. All by myself." The man leaned closer, making his insinuations as clear. Michael laughed nervously. It's not that he wasn't into the guy, he was just surprised by the ferocity of the man.  
  
"Well then, my name's Alex. Can I buy you a drink?" He offered, making Michael perk up.  
  
"Sure, that sounds good." Hell yeah, free booze. The man walked off to the bar and Michael fixed his curly hair, making himself more presentable. Alex returned with two beers, handing one to Michael, the latter of which took a heavy swig.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled out, and Alex's grin grew wider.   
  
"No, thank you." Michael tilted his head to the side in confusion and his brain swam at the action.   
  
"I... I'm really tired." Michael suddenly felt kinda ill, though he had no clue why. Was he drunk already? No way, he'd drank way more than this before.  
  
"Let me help you to a cab." Alex wrapped an arm around Michael's hip, steering him out of his seat and into the cold Jersey air.  
  
But he wasn't leading him to the street. He was leading him towards a car.  
  
Realization hit Michael's muggy mind and he panicked, shoving the arm off of him.  
  
"M'fine." He slurred out, trying to run the other way, but his legs were like lead and he promptly dropped to the ground. Alex smirked, leaning down to pick Michael back up. He tried to scream, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate, and he could feel himself fading away.  
  
"SOD OFF!" He heard be screamed, then a dark, slender figure was tackling Alex to the ground. Michael struggled to sit up, but it was a useless effort, and he passed out.   
  
  
  
Michael woke up, groggy and disoriented in his own apartment. He let out a little groan at the pain in his knee, finding a scrape there.  
  
He remembered having a drink with a man... Alex? Then he got sick... No, he was MADE sick. He sat up abruptly as he recalled Alex dragging him to his car with ill intentions. Did he...? No, he was stopped, Michael vaguely thought.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered to himself, a quiet gratitude to his guardian angel.  
  
-  
  
Michael was bursting with excitement as he left his new apartment, heading off to his brand new job.  
  
He was going to be playing video games for a living! He remembered his mom teasing him as a child and chuckled, still not quite believing his incredible luck.   
  
His channel had been shown to them by one of their employees, they'd told him, and they had wanted him immediately. He had tried to get the name of them employee to thank him, but they said he wanted to remain anonymous.  
  
Whatever. It didn't matter; he had the job of his dreams.  
  
"Hey, Michael!" Geoff greeted him with a firm handshake as Michael tried to contain the face-splitting grin that painted his features. "Let me show you where you'll be working. They guys have been waiting to meet you."  
  
He led Michael to a green office with several desks inside.   
  
Three men were currently working, and Michael looked them over.  
  
The one on the left was a surly man with ginger-ish hair and a majestic beard. His glasses and kind brown eyes gave off a fatherly vibe, Michael thought. The man on the farthest right was younger than him, but barely. He had dark hair and similar glasses to Michael's, and his face had stubble. He looked a bit foreign.  
  
The final man, the one closest to the door, is who caught Michael's eyes the most. He had messy golden-brown hair and a slim figure, and Michael would guess he was the same age as the other younger man. His abnormally large nose was tanned like the rest of his skin, and when he looked up at Michael at Geoff's introduction, his green eyes held more love an adoration in them than Michael thought was ever possible, especially for two strangers.  
  
Though when he clasped Michael's hand to shake it, and said in a British drawl that his name was Gavin, he didn't feel like a stranger at all; if anything, Michael felt like he'd known him his whole life.  
  
  
  
By the end of the day, with how much the men had laughed and talked with one another, anyone would think they HAD known each other their whole lives.  
  
-  
  
"So, Gavvy, I've been thinking." The work day was almost over for the Achievement Hunter boys, and Michael was thankful that it was Friday. Gavin looked up from where he was packing things away, the same goofy grin that Michael had become so accustomed to throughout the past year gracing his handsome features.  
  
"Yes, my little Micoo?" He cooed playfully and Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've been thinking that it's about time that I take you on a date." He was the kinda guy that went for what he wanted, no hesitation, no worry. Well, maybe a little bit of worry, he thought as Gavin took a moment to answer.  
  
"Michael Jones are you asking me out?" The Brit teased and Michael couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"That would be what a date is, dummy."   
  
"I'd love to, Micoo." They both smiled at one another, brown eyes connecting to green with the same look of joy.  
  
"Fucking finally. Maybe you guys can finally bang out that sexual tension."  
  
"Cheers, Ray." Gavin grumbled out, the moment lost as Geoff laughed loudly from across the room.  
  
Michael snorted, delivering a punch to the Puerto Rican's arm before turning back to Gavin.  
  
"So, seven o'clock then?" Michael asked, beaming when Gavin nodded.  
  
-  
  
"Okay, Gavin. You know how this first date goes. You've told the story to your children already. Now don't Gav it up." Gavin was giving himself a pep talk in the mirror, batting around his hair until it had the look he was satisfied with.  
  
A knock on the door startled him and he brushed past Geoff, ignoring obnoxious kissy noises, to open it.  
  
"You ready?" Even though Gavin had seen it before, Michael still looked breathtaking. His light blue button-up shirt and black vest hugged his figure perfectly and his curls were styled in a way that made his pale, freckled face look even more beautiful than usual.  
  
"Been ready for ages, Micoo." He breathed out. "Don't wait up, Geoff." He called back, throwing his boss-turned-father figure a wink. Geoff made a gagging motion and Gavin giggled as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What makes you so sure that this will go that well?" Michael teased, opening the door for the Brit.  
  
"Just a hunch." Gavin hid a grin, ducking into the car.  
  
  
  
The restaurant was lovely (Gavin knew it would be when he recommended it to Michael) and they sat down at a comfortable booth in a darker corner.  
  
"So, this isn't weird, right?" Michael rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at Gavin with pleading, chestnut-hued eyes.  
  
"I think it's perfect, Micoo. I was.. Um, I was actually hoping you'd ask me at some point." He smiled reassuringly and Michael visibly relaxed, shoulders sagging slightly.  
  
"That's a huge fucking relief. I was partly convinced you'd agreed so I wouldn't make an idiot of myself in front of the office." He chuckled out, taking a sip of his soda. Mountain Dew, Michael's favourite.  
  
"Of course not. I would never purposefully give up a chance for you to make a mong of yourself." Gavin smirked, receiving a soft punch on the arm.  
  
"Dumbass." The idle man mumbled, but the corners of his lips tipped upwards.  
  
Gavin started to giggle to himself, snorting between the fingers covering his mouth. "Hey, remember when we went to Canada, and we went into that haunted house and I got so afraid that I curled up at your legs and wouldn't move until a worker came and got us?"   
  
Michael frowned, brow furrowing. "No?"  
  
"Dammit! That hasn't happened yet." Gavin sighed, quickly reversing time.   
  
"Dumbass." Michael mumbled again, the soft smile still teasing Gavin.  
  
"Hey Micoo, have you ever been to another country?" Michael looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, no. It'd be really cool and all, though. Besides Britain, where have you been?"  
  
Gavin grinned widely, thinking about all of his crazy adventures through time. "I've been all over the place. But if I'm being honest, one of my favourite places is Canada."   
  
Michael took his food from the waiter, nodding his thanks but keeping his attention on Gavin. "Canada? How come?"  
  
The Brit looked fondly at his date. "Good memories. I'll take you there someday."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Michael's hand inched it's way over to Gavin's and the younger man took it timidly.  
  
"It's a guarantee." They both smiled, a quiet tension hanging in the air.  
  
Gavin took a bite of his food and choked, gagging on the bit before coughing it up onto his plate.  
  
"Bollocks!" He groaned as Michael let out a snort before Gavin brought back time again, taking the same bite much more carefully.  
  
The rest of the dinner, besides a few inconveniences that Michael will never know of (one involving an unfortunate fork flick), went absolutely swimmingly. They were about to leave when Gavin remembered a crucial detail, freezing time completely.  
  
He stood up, taking a slow look around.  
  
There. The carpet.   
  
He let out a little sigh as he folded the carpet near their table before rearranging the glass of water on the approaching waitress's tray. He hated this part, honestly; but man did he love what came afterwards.  
  
He sat back down, inwardly bracing himself for what was to come.  
  
The waitress stepped forward, smiling.  
  
Her foot caught on the folded carpet and she tumbled forward, losing control of her tray. The water on it tipped over, splashing right into Gavin's lap, soaking his front and sending shivers down his spine in the most uncomfortable way.  
  
"Oh my gosh sir I am so sorry!" The waitress was speaking quickly, apologizing profusely, but all Gavin could focus on was Michael's rapid laughter, the tears prickling up in the Jersey man's eyes as he clutched his sides, freckled face red as he chortled without care.   
  
"I-it's fine." Gavin gave her a reassuring smile and she rushed off to get more napkins. Gavin patted himself, glaring at the still-chuckling Michael.  
  
"Dude, that is fucking hilarious." Gavin cracked a smile, giving up on the wet mess that was his clothing.  
  
"Shut up, Micoo."  
  
Michael's grin turned more menacing, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "We should get you out of those wet clothes."  
  
-  
  
Michael pressed Gavin against his apartment door, frantically pressing needy kisses to his neck, like he might disappear if the older man's lips left his skin for a second. He clumsily opened the door and stumbled forwards, Gavin still wrapped in his arms.  
  
They tripped their way through the apartment, shedding clothes when they could stand to separate their lips.   
  
When they finally reached Michael's bedroom, they were naked and panting, half-hardened cocks grazing against one another with each bump and grind. Michael pushed Gavin onto the bed, climbing on top of him and nipping at his nipples as his hand dug in the drawer beside them to pull out a foil package and a small tube, tossing them on the pillow beside Gavin's head.   
  
The Jersey man looked down, taking in the sight before him. Gavin's mouth was half-open, his lips red and swollen from harsh bites and rough kisses. His pupils were lust-blown, making his eyes look much darker than usual, and a blush crept up his cheeks.  
  
"God you're beautiful." He growled and Gavin mewled under him.   
  
Michael unscrewed the lube cap, squirting some on his fingers and rubbing them to make them warmer before bringing one down to trace at Gavin's taut muscles, sliding one in slowly as to give Gavin as little discomfort as possible. His lips traced over the Brit's body, kissing every inch he could reach as he slid in another finger, then another, moving them in and out at a slow, steady pace. He hooked them around, flicking them teasingly until Gavin was squirming below him, gasping for more. Michael's hard cock pulsed as he ripped open the package, pinching the tip of the condom as he rolled it on.  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"More than anything." Gavin whispered, pulling Michael in for a deep kiss. The older man groaned as he inched his way into Gavin, pausing every few seconds as the young Brit hissed out.  
  
When he was fully in, he took a second to enjoy Gavin. He was wet and tight and everything Michael had ever thought he would be through the months of pent-up fantasies leading to the night it all came true. He stared into Gavin's eyes with a deep fondness, certain he must have seen those eyes a million times in his life.  
  
He rutted forward softly and they both moaned out, the small motion sending waves of pleasure through their bodies. He repeated the motion, but with more fervor, picking up speed and pulling out more to slam back in harder until they were both panting messes, Michael burying his face in the crook of Gavin's neck as grunts and heavy breaths escaped his lips. He felt Gavin reach a hand down to pump at his own hard erection, nearly screaming out.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck!" Michael gasped out, pushing in deeper with each thrust, determined to make Gavin cum before he lost it completely. Only seconds later, Gavin was spurting in between them, deliciously sexy gibberish leaving his mouth, whimpered out. Michael followed soon after, unable to bear the sudden tightness enticing him.  
  
They were both in free fall.  
  
-  
  
"I can't believe we're finally doing this." Michael grinned, picking up a box labeled 'Childhood Shit' and carrying it into the large, pastel-yellow house. Gavin followed, his arms ladled with a slightly smaller box. He laughed nervously and Michael's smile faded. Gavin had been acting weird all day, and the older man feared that his boyfriend was beginning to regret their decision.  
  
He peeled open the box, examining the contents. "Aww look, Gav! My first stuffed animal." He pulled out a ragged, light brown bear, one of its button eyes missing. Gavin giggled at it before busying himself with unpacking the other box.  
  
"Oh, and my baby book! And here's a little jar of baby teeth. That's kinda gross. But aww little booties! And... and..." Michael held up a folded piece of paper, the edges yellowing with age. He smoothed it out and looked at the crudely-made drawing inside. It was a man.  
  
The man in question was slender and had wild golden hair and matching lines of stubble. His eyes were a bright spring green and a big smile was drawn underneath a large, triangular nose. 'My Guardian Angel' was written in blue, wobbly letters at the top, followed by slightly smaller font stating 'Michael, age 4'.   
  
Memories ran through Michael's mind like a movie, reel after reel flashing before his eyes.  
  
A man that chased away a vicious bum.  
  
A man that helped him when he wrecked his bike.  
  
A man that kept him from wobbling into the street.  
  
A man that saved him countless times.  
  
A man he considered his angel.  
  
And a man that was now looking anywhere but at Michael, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
  
"I... I don't understand.." Michael whispered out, clutching the paper so hard the edges began to crumple.  
  
"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh luv?" Gavin flashed the goofy smile Michael had fallen in love with, but he couldn't soak in the beauty of it like he usually did.   
  
"You're damn fucking right you do!" Michael growled out, confusion, betrayal, and a little bit of fear bubbling up inside of him.  
  
So Gavin explained. He told of how he could travel through time and control it; he told of how he used the powers to travel the world and meet important historical figures ("I met Da Vinci, Micoo! Bloody pervert.") and how he had seen his future, had seen that it held Michael in it, and had done everything he could to protect him. After some heavy convincing, which involved taking Michael with him to see a quick glimpse of prehistoric era, they were sitting together in their empty house, just staring at one another.  
  
"So... are you okay?" Gavin asked after a long period of silence, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't you know that?" Michael grumbled and Gavin smiled.  
  
"I do. I just thought it'd be nice to ask."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "I mean.. it's weird. Cool as fuck, don't get me wrong, but... weird." He sighed out, running his hands through his curls.  
  
"... Are we happy together? In the end?" Michael breathed out so quietly that if Gavin hadn't expected it, he would've missed it.  
  
"Happier than the gayest fairy tale." Gavin snickered and Michael joined in.  
  
"So can we...?"  
  
"Travel through time together to kickarse places?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"It's a guarantee."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired as hecky, but you know the drill.
> 
>  
> 
> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
